The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and particularly to a technique applicable effectively to a process of packaging a semiconductor chip (hereinafter referred to simply as “chip”) used in a semiconductor memory card (simply “memory card” hereinafter).
For example, the following techniques have been studied by the present inventors.
For example, as a technique for packaging a substrate with chips mounted thereon, there is known a transfer molding method. According to the transfer molding method, an epoxy resin is compressed and hardened into cylindrical tablets, then the tablets are melted and injected into a mold, followed by the application of heat and pressure, to seal the chips on the substrate with the epoxy resin which substrate is loaded into the mold beforehand.
As molding methods there are known an individual molding type and a block molding type called MAP. The individual molding type is a conventional method of molding product by product. The block molding type is a method wherein the number of products per substrate is increased to reduce the cost and improve the productivity and material yield in molding. According to the block molding type, a large number of chips are mounted on a substrate and their surfaces are sealed with resin at a time, then the substrate is cut into individual products.
FIG. 8 shows a package shape after molding of memory cards obtained by the individual molding method. According to the individual molding method, as shown in the same figure, plural memory cards 82 are sealed with resin on a substrate 81. The substrate 81 is then divided into individual memory cards.
FIG. 9 shows a package shape of a memory card after the division. FIG. 9 is a view as seen from a back-side terminal surface. As shown in the same figure, plural connecting terminals 91 are arranged on the back surface of the memory card 82.
For example, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as a transfer molding technique of the individual molding type.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication
No. 2003-318210